Alright, Granger?
by consultingdetectivepond
Summary: Fred gets what he's always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

It was late evening, the light outside quickly diminishing and the fire burning out. Everyone had gone to bed, but Hermione, engrossed in her book, hadn't moved.

"Alright, Granger?"

Hermione raised her head form her book, pushing a few strands of her bushy hair behind her ear. She glanced at the figure of the person interrupting her reading.

"Hello, Fred. Is George not with you?"

A series of emotions flitted across Fred's face before he asked, "How can you tell us apart? And were you looking for him or something?"

A slight frown creased his brow, before he sat back in a chair next to Hermione's.

"Oh, well, for one thing, you call me Granger. George never does. And you've got darker eyes."

Fred grinned cheekily. "Spend a lot of time staring dreamily into my eyes, do we Granger? I'm flattered."

Hermione flushed slightly. "Don't be ridiculous. And no, I wasn't looking for George. I was just surprised to see you two apart."

He relaxed slightly in his chair. "Well, it is rather late, Granger." He then leaned forwards, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands under his chin. "So, Granger, what's this I'm hearing about you and my dear baby brother?"

Hermione slammed her book shut, glowering. "For the last time, There's nothing going on between Ronald and I. He's my best friend, and that's all."

"Oh, so the famous Boy-Who-Lived is more your type then?"

"Of course not. You of all people should know he likes Cho, you've been teasing him about it for weeks. Besides, he's like a brother to me. Why do you care anyway?"

Fred leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the table only to remove them a minute later when Hermione hit him with one of her heaviest books.

"Watch it, Granger, this body is precious cargo. But there's no reason; just interested in the gossip of you lowly Fifth Years."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred, not missing his slightly relieved look, but decided to let it go. "Well, if you don't mind, I've got exams to study for. I'd appreciate it if you left me in peace."

Fred held up his hands in a placating gesture and stood up to leave. "Sorry, but it's not as if you need to study for these exams. You probably could have passed them with flying colours last year. It's not fair that someone can be so smart _and_ pretty. Well, I'll see you later, Granger." He ruffled her already messed up hair as he passed, not noticing her blush at the compliment or the glare she shot him as she attempted to flatten her hair. She tried to return to her book, but Fred's words were ringing in her ears. Smart _and_ pretty. He thought she was pretty. She shook her head and tried to clear her mind, and eventually drifted off, Fred's smile burned into her brain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke with a start early the next morning, quietly groaning as she stretched and rubbed her neck to try and relieve the pain a little. She checked her watch and sighed, seeing that it was only four am and knowing she would never get back to sleep. She gathered up her book and trudged, yawning, up to the girl's dormitory, looking forward to a hot shower.

Half an hour later, she felt more refreshed, but it was still too early to do anything. Dressed in her school uniform, she filled her bag and walked down to the common room, intending to at least make a start on some homework. Hermione managed to complete a charms essay before dozing off in the chair, quill slipping out of her hand onto the floor. She was shaken awake a few hours later, a familiar voice filling her sleepy mind. By the time she came to, Harry and Ron were coming down the staircase. She looked to see who had woken her, and spotted Fred hitching his bag further up his shoulder and following George out of the portrait hole. Before he left, he turned and winked at her, smiling quickly at her blush.

"Did you stay down here all night, Hermione?" Harry's concerned voice brought her back to the present.

"No- well, almost, but I woke up early, so I went and got ready and tried to work down here."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Only you would voluntarily work this early in the morning, Hermione. Come on, I'm starving."

Smiling at the mention of Ron's insatiable appetite, Hermione gathered up her work and left to go to breakfast.

Hermione walked out of another History of Magic lesson. That one had been particularly hard to stay awake in, possible because it was last period before the weekend on a lovely sunny day. Harry and Ron followed behind, bleary eyed. Along with the rest of the class, they had been unable to resist the tempting call of slumber, and would be begging for her notes later on. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice how crowded the corridors had become, and walked straight into the back of the last person she wanted to see. Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, watch it, you filthy little mudblood!"

Her books clattered to the ground as she struggled to keep her balance. Bending to pick them up, she tried to ignore the burning in her cheeks and the muttering of the other students. Harry and Ron seemed to come to focus, and drew their wands. Malfoy turned to face her, a scowl on his face.

"Thanks a lot, Granger! You know, I should insist that you pay for this, but I don't accept muggle money... Especially not from you."

Hermione straightened up, ready to reply with a scathing remark, when a voice interrupted her.

"Leave her alone!"

She spun around, trying to see who was shouting, and saw Fred Weasley approaching.

"Don't tell me _you're_ offering to pay for it, Weasley. You'd never be able to afford it. If you could, maybe your family wouldn't look like such a disgrace."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry grab Ron, stopping him from getting any closer to Malfoy. Fred clenched his jaw and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"If my parents were buying robes, they definitely wouldn't have chosen ones that smelled so bad. That's why you've got that expression on your face, right? And at least my parents don't go around bribing people to keep them out of jail. So why don't you shut your little ferrety mouth before I do it for you, okay?" Fred smiled sweetly, anger written all over his face. Malfoy's cheeks flushed pink.

"My father will-"

"Hear about this, yeah, yeah. Now off you go, before I lose my temper."

Malfoy glared and turned to leave, whispering under his breath, "Stupid blood traitors and mudbloods."

There was a flash of blue light as Fred finally snapped, jinxing Malfoy, his calm exterior slipping and his anger taking over. He raised his wand, ready to do it again, before Hermione placed a soothing hand on his arm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before flashing a weak smile at Hermione. "I warned you, Malfoy. Now get lost before I do even worse."

The crowd suddenly trickled away, a foreboding sound of heels clicking against the hard floor.

"Mr Weasley! No magic in the corridors! Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention with me! Come and find out the details later!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed around the hall as Malfoy smirked at Fred and tried to slip away.

"Don't think I don't know you were involved in this, Mr Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin!"

Malfoy's smirk slid off his face and he glowered before leaving. Fred turned to walk away, and with an apologetic glance towards Harry and Ron, Hermione followed.

"Fred- wait. Are you okay?"

Fred kept walking, turning into an empty classroom. He leaned against one of the desks as Hermione closed the door and sat on top of a desk next to his, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to calm down before I did anything else stupid." He smiled at her and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or anything?"

She leaned closer into his side. "No, I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry you got a detention because of me."

He laughed. "Hermione, one detention is nothing, besides, it's not like you told me to jinx him or anything. Not your fault."

Hermione tried to look disapproving, but her attitude quickly changed when Fred ran his fingers up her sides.

"So, Granger. Are you ticklish?"

She glared at him. "No. Not at all."

"Is that so? Well, let's find out." He grinned before attacking her.

"No- Fred!" She squealed, before dissolving into peals of laughter, trying to take his hands away from her. After he finally stopped, she realised just how close they were, their faces inches apart. If she just leaned in...

"Hey, Mione- oh. Uh, sorry, uh, we were wondering if you were coming to dinner. We'll keep you a seat." Harry's voice interrupted the moment as he gave a sheepish smile and closed the door again.

"Um... You hungry?" She asked Fred. He cleared his throat before grinning and replying, "Did you really need to ask?" She laughed as he hopped of the desk before offering her his hand and helping her down. She didn't fail to notice that he didn't let go until the reached the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the common room attempting to study, watching Harry and Ron play a game of Exploding Snap. The portrait hole opened, and Fred walked in, a dark look on his face. He sat in a chair across from Ron and threw his bag on the floor. Ron sent him a concerned glance before returning to his game. "What's wrong, Fred?"

"What's wrong, little brother, is that McGonagall has just informed me that I've to serve my detention with the oh-so-delightful Umbridge."

Harry made an involuntary action to cover his hand, but stopped himself in time, trying to pass it off as trying to scratch his hand. Fred frowned at him for a second before running a hand through his hair. Ron winced in sympathy and gently patted Fred's knee. "It was nice knowing you."

Fred rolled his eyes and threw a balled up piece of parchment at Ron's head. Harry laughed, earning him a glare from Ron and an evil grin from Fred. "Just for that, Potter, we're getting you too."

Harry grinned in response. "You just try, Weasley."

Fred and Ron shared a look before attacking Harry with everything they could reach; quills, spare parchment, cards. Hermione watched in amusement, jumping slightly when she heard a voice at her ear. "Can't believe they started without me."

She turned in her chair and saw George leaning against the back of the chair, before he pulled out his wand and cast a shield charm over Harry. All the objects being thrown started bouncing back to Fred and Ron, who were bewildered for a second before spotting George grinning in the corner. "So, brother mine, what's this I hear about you getting a detention without me?" He tried to look indignant, placing his hands on his hips as Fred grinned at him. "I was just protecting a dear lady's honour. And jinxing that scumbag, Malfoy." He leaned back in his chair.

George nodded knowingly. "Ah yes, of course. Perfectly acceptable then."

Fred laughed, before checking his watch and swearing. "I'm going to be late. See you all later." He got up, frowning again, and walked swiftly out of the portrait hole.

Harry and Ron stood up not long afterwards. "We're going down to the kitchens Hermione, see if there's any good food. You coming too?"

She shook her head, tidying the cards up, waving as the boys left the room.

"So," said George, sitting down in Fred's recently vacated chair. "You and my brother?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For the last time, there's nothing between Ron and-"

"No, no," he said, cutting her off. "My other brother. You know, looks exactly like me and is therefore devilishly handsome? I'm still better looking, of course."

Hermione laughed softly, blushing slightly. George grinned at her. "Ah, so there is. Well, as long as you don't mess him around, I don't care. Just make sure I'm not in the room when you're getting all up close and personal." He wiggled his eyebrows as Hermione exclaimed, "George!"

He just laughed at her, getting up and getting ready to leave. "Well, best of luck, Hermione. Have fun."

Later that evening, Hermione was still in the common room, waiting on Fred's return with a bowl of strained Murtlap tentacles. She knew exactly how Fred was going to be when he returned, and was going to do whatever she could to help him. Not ten minutes later, he came through the portrait hole, clutching his hand and swearing under his breath.

"Fred. Come here." She ordered, startling him when he tried to walk past.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" He asked, but took a seat next to her, unable to disobey.

"Give me your hand."

He did as she asked, and she placed it in the bowl, watching as relief washed over his face.

"Wow. Thank you. What is this stuff?"

She smiled weakly. "Strained Murtlap tentacles. Harry had the same problem, so I know what I'm doing now. That woman is vile."

Fred nodded, watching her face as she spoke.

They sat in a content silence for a whole, before Fred spoke again. "That's loads better. Thanks again, Granger."

Hermione didn't reply, but got a cloth and gently wiped his injured hand dry. She tried to let go afterwards, but Fred held onto her hand and used his other hand to tilt her chin up. "Seriously. You're a lifesaver. And that's one of the things I like about you. You're reliable, dependable, amazingly smart, not to mention incredibly beautiful." He smiled at her, looking into her eyes. "Is it okay if kiss you?"

She smiled at him before saying, "After a speech like that, of course, you idiot!"

Fred laughed before closing the distance between them, doing what he'd wanted to since he heard she'd punched Draco Malfoy in the face. Kissing Hermione Granger.


End file.
